Motion-based control systems may be used to control computers and more particularly, motion-based control systems may be desirable for use with video games. Specifically, the interactive nature of control based on motion of a movable object, such as for example, a user's head may make the video gaming experience more involved and engrossing because the simulation of real events may be made more accurate. For example, in a video game that may be controlled via motion, a user may move their head to different positions in order to control a view of a rendered scene in the video game. Since the view of the rendered scene is linked to the user's head movements the video game control may feel more intuitive and the authenticity of the simulation may be improved.
In one example configuration of a motion-based control system, a user may view a rendered scene on a display screen and may control aspects of the rendered scene (e.g. change a view of the rendered scene) by moving their head. The display screen may be fixed whereas the user's head may rotate and translate in various planes relative to the display screen. In such a configuration, a sensing apparatus or a sensed beacon may be attached to the user's head in some fashion and control of aspects of the rendered scene may be based on the position of the sensed beacon relative to the sensed apparatus.
However, there may be some drawbacks to controlling aspects of a rendered scene directly based on the actual position of the sensing beacon relative to the sensing apparatus. Namely, with regard to the above example, since the sensing beacon or the sensing apparatus may be positioned adjacent to the user's head and not at a substantially central position of the user's head, motion-based control of the rendered scene using the head of the user may be inaccurate or skewed since the sensing beacon or sensing apparatus may offset in a particular direction to a side of the users head. Accordingly, presentation of a rendered scene may be perceived as skewed, unnatural, and/or inaccurate by a user since the perspective and movement of the rendered scene may not be aligned with a user expected position